Trusting Scott
by Xia4eva
Summary: Ariana and Stiles are Scott's oldest friends. But when they were eleven Ariana left. Now she's back and its like nothing's changed.But how will Scott's turning into a werewolf test their friendship? Will they still remain as close as they always were? Or will all the new problems which arise succeed in tearing their friendship apart? Scott X Allison Derek X Ariana Stiles X Malia
1. Chapter 1

Trusting Scott

Summary : Why is it so easy for everyone to trust Scott McCall? Ariana and Stiles are Scott's oldest friends. They have gone through a lot together. But how will Scott's turning into a werewolf test their friendship? Will they still remain as close as they always were? Or will all the new problems which arise succeed in tearing their friendship apart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The house stood empty as it had for the past five years.

Scott McCall stood staring at it as though waiting for something. He was. He kept waiting for the merry voices and happy sounds that once rang through the halls of the manor to come back.

He spent two hours every night just silently staring at the house, waiting. Waiting for her to come back.

She was his oldest friend and also his oldest cheerleader. She was the one person who always encouraged him. She motivated him, not letting him use his asthma as an excuse for not excelling at lacrosse.

She had left five years ago. She and the rest of her family had moved when her father had died in the Hale house fire. Her father being a lawyer had been over discussing the new business venture the Hales were going to take, with Talia Hale, but he got trapped in the fire and had died with the others.

He missed her. God, he _missed_ her. He missed her smile and the way she giggled and her eyes sparkled when she thought of a new prank. He missed her always complaining about the amount of pink in her bedroom when her mom knew that she_ hated_ pink. He missed her little comments during classes designed to make him smile. He missed the way she always knew when he was sad at having borne witness to his mom and dad fighting. He missed the way she would bite her lip in concentration while solving a complicated math problem. He missed the way she could make him feel as thought he was the center of her universe.

He missed Ariana Xavier.

His phone buzzed. Looking down at it he saw a message with the name of his other best friend, Stiles under it.

___**Stiles : Dude, where are you? There's a Dead Body in the forest. I thought that we could take a look. You coming? **_

Scott frowned. Dead body? In the forest? He glanced at the time. 10.57. It was almost time for him to leave anyways.He typed out a short reply.

_** Scott : Yeah, sure. Why not? Be there in fifteen. Meet me at my place.**_

Scott glanced back at the house once. He was leaving half an hour early. He frowned and mentally promised himself that he'd stay for half an hour more tomorrow. He turned and walked down the block back to his house.

As he left half an hour early, he missed the car that was turning into the drive he had just left. He missed watching the girl he had waited for so long be carried into the house he watched. He didn't see the tall man who managed to open the door without dropping her, carry her up the long staircase and lay her gently in a bedroom once he waved a hand to clear the dust.

She shifted a bit in her sleep. The man smoothed a hand down her back.

'Sleep Aries. We'll talk in the morning.' She shifted onto her other side and went back to sleep.

The man smiled as he watched her from the door.

'Sleep well Ariana. Sleep well'

_**A/N : Hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

**_Hey everyone... I'm sorry about the late response. I had my exams. I can finally be online and post a hell of a lot of stories. _**

**_Also, I have great news. I got a new laptop! Yay! Now no one can stop me from typing :D _**

**_Okay so I'll be updating somewhat in this sequence :_**

**_Hogwarts Reads The Books 1_**

**_Trusting Scott_**

**_How They Loved._**

**_Lots of Love to you all and thank you for the ongoing support._**

**_Kiran._**

**_P.S For my Trusting Scott readers. I've made some changes to my previous chapter. The faults were due to me typing the story and posting in through my phone. So sorry you guys had to go through that torture. I hate reading stories like that too and I'm really sorry I put you guys through that._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Disclaimer : If anything recognizable belonged to me, Allison would have lived.**

**Ok, next chapter as promised. Read on…**

**Chapter 2**

Ariana Xavier woke up flailing from the most ridiculous vision she had had yet. She saw a vision of a boy with a buzz cut dressed in a track suit which didn't particularly hide the fact that he really was either lean at the best and scrawny at the worst. He was holding up an extremely muscled man who was definitely way too heavy for him to hold up in a swimming pool. The man had been wide awake but was still staying limp in the kid's arms. She found the vision ridiculous because there were very little chances of the vision actually coming true.

She sat in bed rubbing her temples trying to will away the headache when she realized that she wasn't in the car anymore. That meant that they had reached wherever it is that they were supposedly going to find their "home".

She looked around the room she was in and almost screamed when she noticed the rocking chair next to her moving.

…

The chair was rocking.

…

By itself.

…

Oh. My. God.

She slapped a hand over her mouth as she felt a scream crawling up her throat again and another over her eyes even as she screwed them shut.

_No. no. no. Please God no. Please please please…_

She peaked out from behind her hand.

The chair had stopped moving. Ariana gulped as she stared at it with wide eyes. It turned towards her. Her heart almost stopped. Then, suddenly it went flying back towards her closed bedroom door and shattered on impact.

_Ok, that's it._

She screamed.

***Teen Wolf***

In the middle of the woods, a tall muscular man with messy black hair and dark green eyes was getting out of his car. He whipped his head around when he heard the extremely loud and terrified scream. He was half way to the source before he even realized that he was moving, and by then he saw no reason to stop.

He didn't know where his feet were taking him. All he knew was that he had to reach the source of that scream. He was being driven by his instincts tonight.

***Teen Wolf***

Ariana shot up in bed still screaming her head off and finally opened her eyes wide and started shivering. She stopped screaming finally as she took in her surroundings. Spotting a rocking chair in the corner of her room, she flinched remembering the dream in vivid detail and scrambled backwards until she fell off the bed with a loud thud. Keeping her gaze on the rocking chair, she moved backwards and maneuvered herself in such a way that she ended up near the bedroom door. As soon as she reached it she yanked the door open and sprinted down the stairs on her right, almost jumping down a whole flight of them at one time. She kept running down them even as they seemed to never end.

_Why the hell am I not reaching the bottom?! Where the fuck has Sam brought me?! _

She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that it seemed like she hadn't moved beyond the first step at all.

_What the actual fuck..? _

She stopped in place and turned back towards the hallway and started walking down that way. Hopefully she would have more success in that direction. Though it seemed more and more unlikely with every step she took. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and automatically tensed.

'Who is it?! I swear if it's you and you even consider _pranking_ me right now Sam Alcide Merlotte I will personally castrate you and then shove your dick down your throat!' she said in a low angry voice.

There was a sudden loud growl from right behind her, which made the fine hair on the back of Ariana's neck stand up. She turned around slowly and when she saw the creature behind her, started backing away slowly. It bared its teeth and glared at her with glowing red eyes. Ariana gulped. When it snapped its teeth and snarled, she let out a bloodcurdling scream, which could be heard even at the Sherriff's station, which was almost on the other side of town.

***Teen Wolf***

The Sherriff, who was glaring at the stack of files in front of him looked up startled at the sound. Then, dismissing it as a part of his imagination, ignored it.

***Teen Wolf***

The black haired man pumped his legs running faster when he heard the scream. Cursing out loud when he realized he was reaching residential areas and would have to slow down, he entered an area where people were starting to turn on lights and come out of their houses when they heard the screams.

He slowed to a walk when he came into view of those people, still being pulled towards a house on the end of the street he was on. A familiar house, he realized. _Ariana..? _

A new hope rising within him, he reached the house and climbed the porch steps swiftly. Turning the doorknob eagerly, he failed to note the presence of a brand new looking car in the driveway. He shut the door behind him as he entered.

***Teen Wolf***

It was a full moon night. The nightmare had picked a really wrong night to mess with the wolf's mate, however Fate had picked the perfect night to angle the nightmare towards Ariana. She knew that this was the only way to push this particular wolf into taking action.

**A/N**

**Yeehahahahaha. I know I'm evil. Please either review or pm me with your opinion on the chapter or in case you find problems with this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Sam Merlotte's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard Ariana scream. He sat up on the couch, where he had been sleeping, in the living room of the house he had recently bought with all the furniture still in it. He had bought it following his gut instincts which had assured him of the house being a safe haven for him and Ariana. And now Ariana was screaming likely terrified of something. He frowned as he stretched out his senses and realized that there wasn't anyone in the house other than the two of them. So it wasn't an intruder. **_**A nightmare..?**_

**Sighing, he rushed out to the car and got a bottle of water, and ran back inside. As soon as he entered the house he heard Ariana's sobs and feeling a shred of worry pierce his psyche he set the bottle down and stripped. Putting his jeans in his mouth and leaving the shirt on the couch he transformed into a dog. He levitated the bottle as he trotted upstairs intending on comforting Ariana in the form of her favorite animal. As soon as he heard her heart rate pick up again he panicked and transformed into a cheetah (fastest animal :P) and leapt up the remaining stairs. He burst into her room and whipped his head all around while sniffing for danger. Frowning as he realized that Ariana was still sleeping, he transformed back into human. Pulling on his jeans quickly and snatching the bottle midair, he stepped towards her. He could see her writhing around frowning in her sleep. He put a calming hand on her forehead and found it covered in sweat. He frowned and concentrated on summoning his t shirt from the couch downstairs and somehow managed to make it slam into his face. He's new at it, give him a break! Using it to wipe her face and neck, he tried to wake her up gently so as to not scare her. **

'**Aries wake up. It's just a nightmare. C'mon darling, wake up.' **_**God Sookie why the hell are you never there when I REALLY need you?**_** Sam thought, bitterly.**

*******_**Some time later*****_

'**Ariana, WAKE UP! C'mon Kiddo, wake up! Aries, please…' Sam tried to desperately wake her up, which is what he'd been doing for the past 15 minutes, ever since she had first screamed. He heard the door downstairs open and close and tensed when he remembered that he had neglected in locking the door. He quickly transformed into his preferred form of a collie, intending on surprising the intruder. He tensed when he heard a male voice call out Ariana's name. **_**Who the hell could that be?**_** He wondered as he moved into the shadows preparing to turn into a larger animal as soon as he knows that this person is a threat.**

*****TW*****

**The black haired man walked into the house, looking around in surprise as he caught two scents instead of only Ariana's. **

'**Ariana?' he called, even as he looked around. He tensed slightly when he felt the presence of another man somewhere in the house. He stretched out his senses, as he tried to figure out why his inner wolf felt that the second scent was weird as well as a threat but not one at the same time. He could hear a slightly frantic heartbeat and another which was thundering loudly through his ears. He sniffed again and stopped in surprise.**

**He sniffed again to make sure.**

**He could only smell Ariana and a dog now. Raising an eyebrow he started climbing the steps. He stopped halfway up when he lost the scent of the dog and caught scent of a predator instead. He sniffed and could now smell a cheetah. His eyes widened as he realized the implications of what his senses were telling him. There was another shape shifter in the house.**

**Letting out a growl at realizing that Ariana, **_**his**_** Ari, was in danger, he unsheathed his claws and let his green eyes turn a glowing blue. He raced up the remaining steps at werewolf speed. Just as he reached the door to what was obviously the bedroom, he caught scent of a dog again. **

**He stopped again, now really cautious. This person was obviously hoping to ambush him. He thought quickly, trying to assess the situation. Ariana was in there. So was the person waiting to ambush him. Ariana could be in danger or… she could be helping the man. Something inside him broke at the thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

He turned to leave. He was here to only look for his sister. He caught sight of a photograph on the wall opposite the room. It was a picture of his parents, his sisters; one elder, the other younger, his younger twin brothers and himself with a 10 year old Ari on his back, even though he was covered in dust. It was of the day of his 16th birthday, a month before the fire. He stepped closer to examine it. He examined his family's faces closely, almost hungrily. He stared at the carefree expressions on his siblings faces; the beautiful smiles on his sisters' faces and the mischievous ones of his brothers. Next, he examined his parents. The couple of Alphas, the only ones to ever go down in history as the couple, who were both Alphas of their very own packs. He stared at his father's stern profile and then looked at his mom, who had been the Alpha of his pack while she had lived. He examined her face closely. In recent years both he and his elder sister had started looking more and more like her; or so the other Alphas, who had once known her, said. He could see some of his sister's features in her face, not his though. He frowned. Still staring at his mom, he took in her kind and understanding smile. Finally, his eyes slid towards Ariana and himself. He looked at the way they were grinning at each other, instead of the photographer who, with a jolt he remembered, had been his uncle and at one time, his best friend.

_Flashback_

_'__Derek, c'mon! Family photo! Hurry up, kid!' called Uncle Peter._

_'__Coming!' he called back as raced through the backdoor, running into the clearing behind his house._

_He was late for his own birthday party having spent the day with his new girlfriend, Kate Argent. Just as he passed his Uncle Peter, Peter's arm shot out, catching him around the chest. Derek looked at his Uncle in confusion, who suddenly looked furious. _

_'__You were with _her,_ weren't you?' Peter hissed in his ear angrily, even as he pulled him aside while his family was still gathering. Derek's eyes widened with fear. He looked around to make sure his parents weren't around to hear them._

_'__Peter, I…'_

_'__No excuses Derek! She's dangerous. She'll get you killed. And _you_ will get us all killed.' Peter snarled, pissed off now._

_'__She loves me, Peter' said Derek softly, while looking away. 'And I love her.' This he said looking Peter straight in the eye._

_'__You fool… you're a kid. You don't understand her or her kind. She's using you' said Peter softly almost pityingly. Derek's face reddened with rage._

_'__Don't you dare…' _

_Before Derek could complete his threat though, he was interrupted by a tiny 3 year old blonde missile, which flew right into Peter's arms squealing 'Daddy!' as he snatched her up and threw her into the air and caught her._

_Derek watched with never ending wonder as Peter's anger faded instantly from his features and was replaced by a tender expression of, dare he say it, utter devotion. He unconsciously smiled as he watched the interaction between the father and daughter. He backed away from Peter and started walking towards his sisters, who were helping his mom and dad bring the food out into the clearing from the house._

_'__Hello, my angel. How is Daddy's little princess today? Did you have fun shopping for Cousin Derek's present with Mama?' Derek heard Peter cooing at his daughter as he walked away. Cooing! Peter, Derek's douchebag Uncle Peter, cooed! Derek shook his head in amazement, walking away._

_Later, when his parents and siblings gathered around him for the picture, he heard Ariana's voice coming from the front of the house and grinned at her words. _

_'__Daddy, hurry! I wanna wish Derek!' she said excitedly running around the house. Derek turned around to watch with an excited grin on his face as she ran towards the clearing, thereby missing the amused looks and smirks directed at his behavior exchanged between his parents, Peter and his wife Leah and his sisters, Laura and Cora._

_His brow creased suddenly as he calculated the speed at which Ari was running and the angle at which she was going to take a turn and realized with alarm that she was going to skid, lose her balance, fall and hurt herself, probably her left elbow or knee, or maybe even her neck. His eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he ran towards her using his fastest pace ever, even as everyone around him called out his name in shock. _

_He, however, called out to Ariana trying to warn her to slow down. Just as she skidded and started to fall, a startled yelp leaving her, he dived, flying through the air to catch her. He twisted midair, so that he would land on his back and held her tightly to his body trying his best to break her fall with his body. He tucked her head under his neck and trapped both her arms against his stomach and braced himself for the impact, all within 5 seconds. _

_He would heal within minutes, seconds really, but she wouldn't. The thought of Ari getting hurt nearly tore apart his heart. He wouldn't let her; not on his watch._

_The impact of his body with the ground jarred him badly. Everything was still for a moment before it all descended into chaos._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 5_

_Everything was still for a moment before it all descended into chaos._

_'__Ana!' yelled her father in alarm as he ran up to them. That snapped all the Hales out of their shocked stupor._

_'__Ariana! Derek! Are you both alright?' shouted his mom as she almost flew towards them._

_But Derek blocked them all out, while sitting up and holding a shuddering Ari against his chest. He rubbed her back comfortingly and softly asked her if she was ok. She leant back and looked at him incredulously._

_'__Am I ok? Am I _okay_?! Are you out of your mind, Derek Hale?! Why would you do that?! Why would you let yourself get hurt? You could have seriously injured yourself!' she shouted at him, her arms flailing wildly now that they were free. _

_'__Why would I...? Are you crazy? _You_ could have gotten seriously hurt! That's why!' he yelled back at her angrily. Both sets of parents who had been approaching them, stopped and stared at the two arguing, feeling stupefied._

_'__So what?! It doesn't matter if I do get hurt! It's your birthday and you pull stunts like these!'_

_'__Wait, so instead of _thanking_ me for saving your life, you're saying that I should have just let you fall and break your _neck?!_ Is that what you're saying? Fine, then. Next time I won't bother!' _

_Derek ran a hand through his hair in disbelief and frustration. That stopped her short._

_'__Thank you' she said, in a soft voice._

_Derek felt a shudder rip down his spine in remorse as he spied the hurt look Ariana quickly hid. His wolf hated upsetting her._

_'__Shit, Ariana. Why the hell do you always push me into losing control?' he muttered softly as he pulled her into a huge bear hug. The top of her blonde head barely came up to his shoulder._

_'__I'm sorry I yelled at you. Ma says that we mustn't yell at people on their birthdays' she said, melting into the hug. _

_Derek snorted._

_'__And what if it's a stranger and you don't know that it's their birthday?' he asked, amused. _

_She leant back, giggling. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to break into peals of laughter. He almost smiled as his wolf howled happily. _

_'__That's what I said' she managed to choke out. Derek face-palmed. 'Ha ha 1 point to me!' she exclaimed, excitedly jumping in her spot. They always said the same things by accident. They had a game going on that tallied who said what first. He caught her right arm, which by the way had almost hit him in the head twice. She looked at him inquisitively. _

_'__I'm sorry too, for what I said. I didn't mean it. I'll always protect you,' he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Conscious of both their family staring at them intently, he made the moment light by adding with a grin 'But only when you promise that I'm allowed to spectacularly dive through the air to save you without getting cussed out; I mean c'mon! Did you see how I did that?! I was amazing!' _

_She grinned up at him and said teasingly 'Well, would you look at that? Someone's ego is reaching the sky again! Sometimes I wonder how you fit through the door with a head that big' _

_'__Well you see, I meet this really crazy 10 year old, who by the way thinks she's older, on the way home from school, every single day. She always ends up deflating my huuuge ego by the time I reach home. Therefore, I always manage to get through the door' he said, in a snotty voice, with his nose in the air. He had his eyes closed which is why he didn't see her smirk evilly and reach up. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked. _

_'__Ow! Ari! Why did you…?' he trailed off looking at her expression._

_'__If I hit you, I'll only hurt myself. Hence, the hair' she said, primly. Derek just raised his eyebrows, looking skyward and raising his arms out to the heavens as if begging for help from a higher entity. Ari frowned at him. _

_'__Dare!' she whined._

_'__Ari!' he mocked, with a raised eyebrow. He watched her grin at his antics and felt a little lighter inside. _

_She indicated to their parents. He followed her gaze. They were all staring at Ari and him open – mouthed. He was busy frowning at them, which is why he didn't notice Ari sneak closer. He didn't see her smile and blush slightly as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek while pulling him into a hug. 'Happy Birthday, Dare' she whispered, softly. He looked down into her eyes. He was slightly startled at the look in her eyes. _Does Ari feel something for me? _But the moment passed. And Ari detached herself from him. Cheerfully, she turned heading towards Peter, Leah and their daughter, who was quite aptly named Angela. Derek shook his head. _Nah! She's just a kid. And besides she's Cora's age. She's just a really good friend of mine too.

_He passed their parents and thus missed the knowing looks exchanged between the adults._

_Later when all the guests had arrived, including the recently widowed Sheriff Stilinski and his son, Stiles, it was time to click the pictures. _

_Derek was surrounded by all his friends from school when Ari's Dad, James Xavier walked up to him. _

_'__Derek, do you know where Ana is? I've been looking for her for the past half n hour' asked Ari's father. Derek looked up from the conversation he was having with his friends. _

_'__I think I saw the little brat last with Cora and the Sheriff's kid' interrupted Emeric Silson somewhat nastily, who was one of the people who hung around his group for easy popularity. _

_No one could tell who looked more likely to rip his throat out, Ari's father or Derek. Laura, who had been close by, stepped in before either of them could do anything rash, even though she too was a little upset at the remark. Ariana was one kid whom you could never call a brat and then expect to get away with it. She pulled Emeric aside. Derek decided to eavesdrop. Of course._

_'__Listen, Eric…' she started._

_'__It's Emeric' he interrupted once more._

_Derek watched as Laura's nostrils flared. He almost felt bad for Emeric; key word: almost._

_'__Does it look like I particularly give a damn about whoever the fuck you are?' she glared him into submission._

_'__You've made a mistake today that you don't want to repeat ever again or you might find yourself with your mouth sewn shut, or maybe something worse. The mistake you made is that you mouthed off about Ariana, who just so happens to be an honorary member of this family. Just to make it really clear, the only reason you still breathe is because it's my brother's birthday party and Ari would be really upset if something happened to ruin it. Also, a tiny little piece of advice: don't ever mess with Ariana, especially when Derek's around. I'm only telling you this because I don't want to ruin my clothes by helping my brother hide your body in the forest. Comprende?' _

_Derek stared at his sister in admiration. He had never seen this side of her. He had always seen sweet, motherly Laura. _She'll make a good Alpha after Mom.

_Derek watched as Emeric gulped and glanced at him. Derek made sure to give him his most feral look, inwardly smirking when the kid started sweating._

_'__Derek, Laura, time for pictures!' called Peter. Derek turned and headed towards the rest of his family._

_Just as everyone except Peter's family gathered and posed, Derek heard Ari's giggles as she ran towards them. _

_'__Hey Dare, think fast!' she exclaimed before launching herself through the air. He almost stumbled as she landed on his back. Just as Peter snapped the picture, he turned to grin at her watching with a twinkle in his eyes as she grinned back. That was the last party they'd had together. His family perished in the fire a month later._

_*End Flashback*_

He shook his head. There was no choice to make. Ari was pack. A wolf always protects his pack.

Derek sheathed his claws and turned to enter the room.


End file.
